The Remote is Mine!
by Swift Winds
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It is about the Gundam boys, and their battle for. . .the remote control! Warning: Slight shounen-ai, extreme humor :) Please R


The Remote is Mine!   
Written By: Swift Winds  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Gundam Wing is not mine, neither is the remote, nor are any of the characters in it that I have probably managed to traumatize for the rest of their animated lives. So pretty please don't sue me. No money. No life either, for that matter. ^_~  
  
  
  
"Nope. . .nah. . .uh uh. . .no way. . .oh c'mon, gimme a break. . .crap. . ."  
"Duo," Quatre said, leaning forward from his perch on the couch, "Why don't you find a channel and stick with it?"   
"No," Duo answered, still holding the remote and flipping through channels.   
"Well, why not? Surely there's something you-- hey wait, go back a sec."   
"Can't." The channels kept flipping by.   
"Hey," Trowa leaned over the couch arm and held his hand out for the remote, "Why not give me the remote? I can find something."   
"Or me," Wufei added, as the channels kept flying by.   
"No way," Duo retorted, "The remote's mine. I stole it fair and square."   
"Who had it before you?" Trowa asked.   
Beside him, Quatre grinned sheepishly, "I had to go get a soda. I was thirsty."   
"And you just left it here so Mr. 'Channel Surfing is Not a Spectator Sport' could snatch it?" Wufei asked.   
"Well. . .yeah."   
"Ugh." Wufei rolled his eyes. Duo, who was pretending to not be listening, grinned and kept on channel surfing.  
"Great," Trowa sighed, "Now we're never going to see a decent show. We might as well just give up now and leave."   
Quatre looked back at the happily grinning Duo, "Duo, can I please have the remote back?"   
"Nope. You snooze ya loose Quatre," Duo replied, "Since you left, the remote is mine."   
"Not for long!" Wufei snatched the remote control out of the unsuspecting braided boys hand.   
"Hey!" Duo cried indignantly, "Give that back!"   
"You want it?" Wufei dangled the remote from his fingers, waving it in front of Duo's face, and drawing it backward as he grabbed for it. "Well gee, it looks like you're gonna hafta come get it."   
"Fine!"   
Duo lunged for Wufei, tackling him to the ground. What proceeded was a wrestling match that Trowa and even Quatre joined into.   
"Gimme that remote weakling!"   
"No way Wufei, it's mine. I know what channel it should be on."   
"Oh give it up Trowa. Ouch! My braid!"   
"Sorry."   
"Omae o korosu."   
"That's Heero's line!"   
"So? He's not here, is he?"   
"Actually, yes he is." a familiar voice said from the doorway.   
As quickly as it started, the wrestling match stopped, with Trowa being the victor. As Heero walked in, carrying a bag from the video store, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei snuck off and sat in front of the TV which was now under their control.   
"Heero!" Duo cried, "When did you get here?"  
"Just now." Heero answered.   
He walked over to an empty chair, set the bag down on the seat, and then walked over to Trowa.   
"Thank you," Heero said as he grabbed the remote from Trowa's grasp. He then used the remote to switch it to the video channel.   
"Alright," Heero said, "Here's the deal. I've got the remote, which means I'm in charge here. And since I'm in charge, I am officially kicking you guys out. I want everyone but Duo out of here."   
"Why does Duo get to stay?" Quatre asked.   
"Do you really have to ask?" Wufei snorted as he got up and stalked off, muttering about the injustices of only having one TV in the house.   
Wordlessly, Trowa reached over, grabbed Quatre's wrist, and drug him out of the room.   
Duo got up from his seat on the floor, and walked over to Heero with a big grin.   
"Hey Heero, what kind of movies did you get?"   
Heero nodded toward the bag, "I got a couple of comedies."   
"Comedies?" Duo replied, "But I thought--"  
Heero shot Duo a look as he interrupted him, "Contrary to prior belief, I do have a sense of humor, Duo."   
"Could've fooled me." Duo replied sweetly.   
"Maxwell," Heero said coolly, "You're lucky I'm in love with you."   
"Of course you're in love with me," Duo grinned, "I mean, how can you not be?"   
His answer was a couch pillow in the face. 


End file.
